


haven

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, gamer sasuke, mysterious gf sakura, streamer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sometimes, all you need is someone to hold you.streamer sasuke knows it best.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	haven

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES FROM MY FAVORITE COUPLE!!!!!!!

last night’s stream might be the closest we’ll ever be to seeing her face.

sasuke was playing rust with his friends when a particular comment caught his attention. he read aloud, “do you have any plans for valentines day tomorrow?”

he answered it distractedly as he focused on his game, “my girl and i don’t really celebrate holidays like that. only christmas and new year’s. that’s it. we’re both really busy, and as you know she’s still studying.”

they were preparing for a raid so it was a few minutes before he continued reading comments, “what’s she studying for? she’s a future surgeon so it’s tough. she might be studying now, actually.”

there was a sound of a door opening after and sasuke looked briefly to his side. he mumbled, “hey, love.” no answer came but faint footsteps were heard. his eyebrows met with concern, “you okay?”

the small figure of his girlfriend was seen on the frame as she crawled on his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips, and her arms around his neck. sasuke immediately held her back. “hey,” he asked her again.

“‘m so tired,” she whined against his shoulder. her voice was indeed tired, as heard from the mic of his headphones. “i can’t review anymore.”

his hand cradled the back of her head and softly caressed her pink hair, “rest now. i’ll join you later. i’ll be quick.” he skimmed his nose on her forehead.

she turned her head slightly as she peeked on his monitor, “you’re about to raid, right?” when he nodded, she buried her face on his neck and sighed. “it’s okay, finish that. i’ll go. i just wanted to see you.”

when she was about to stand up, he held her tighter. sasuke softly said, “stay here.”

her voice was small when she asked, “you sure?”

the look on sasuke’s face was familiar— it was that look that he makes when his girl comes to his stream. it’s dreamy, it’s soft; the fans swooned watching.

“of course,” he answered, lips finding purchase on her cheek before giving her lips a small peck. “i got you.”

and so he and his friends obliterated the oil rig raid as his girl slept on his lap. he was very careful not to make any unnecessary noise as to not wake her, and he glanced and kissed a part of her face more times than we could count.

it was the best pre-valentines stream ever and he trended along with the hashtags #OneSasukePlease and #BestBoyfie.

that night, he tweeted:

**we don’t celebrate valentines day because every day feels like it for me. hold your loved ones today, and tell them you love them; then do it every day. trust me—your everyday will feel like valentines day, too.**

yes, king. thank you.


End file.
